


Halloween Short

by Casskins20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Cassandra persuades Galahad to attend his first every Halloween Party hosted by Jeff.





	Halloween Short

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenksel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenksel/gifts).



Across the world, All Hallows Eve is celebrated on the 31st of October every year, however there is one man who despite his immortality has never celebrated a single one. “I don't see the point of celebrating such a ridiculous thing as the night of The Witch Trials especially since it's been so commercialised by confectioners” Mr Jenkins huffed haughtily as he tied his tie that morning whilst his wife slipped on a pair of kitten heels. “I won't force you to dress up but I would like you to attend the party, Jeff and his friends are hosting” Cassandra sighed as she looked up at him through the mirror “I guess we could just go for an hour, it would be rude not to show up since we were invited” Mr Jenkins caved not wanting to argue with his wife, she was a Librarian after all, that and, she could get him to do whatever she desired. “You know it wouldn't kill you to smile, Galahad. I know that later tonight you'll thank me for encouraging you to go out” Cassandra chastised she made her way over to her husband, reaching around him in order to close his suit jacket. “You know we could always stay home and celebrate in our own way” Mr Jenkins suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smirk upon his lips as her turned around in her arms. This caused the heat to rise in Cassandra’s cheeks and for her to slap his arm in response. “As much as I like that idea, I promised Jeff and his friends that the best dungeon master and his smoking hot - his words not mine - wife would be attending their Halloween party” Cassandra smirked in return a playful and daring twinkle in her eyes as she reached up and unfurled his collar on his jacket. “Well, so long as he keeps his hands off my smoking hot wife there shouldn't be a problem” Mr Jenkins smirked as he licked his lips followed by a deep chuckled. “Just be grateful that this is a normal party and not a fancy dress one as we might have had to pull your armour out from the depths of the Library's Archives” Cassandra muttered suddenly serious, as much as she loved her husband, his armour was tucked right in the deep depths of the Library and in heels it was an exhausting trek. “I wouldn't put that rusty armour on anyway, besides according to my ‘smoking hot’ wife I look a damn sight better in my suits” Mr Jenkins smiled playfully as he pulled her closer to him. “Yes you do, especially in that suit you wore when you pissed off the Sesselmann in” Cassandra smirked as she tugged on his jacket sleeve in an attempt to get him moving. “You sure I can't convince you to to stay home? Just me, you and Franklin?” Mr Jenkins pleaded trying his best to convince his wife to stay in. “How about we compromise? Since tomorrow is a Sunday why don't we just relax and have a movie marathon or we take Franklin to my mother's.” Cassandra questioned as she grabbed her coat and purse whilst her husband set the back door. “I think it would be safer if we stayed in since your Mother doesn't like me very much and the weather is predicted to be a little miserable” Mr Jenkins grimaced internally as he thought of spending time with her Mother. After setting the door he straightened up and offered her his arm before they both stepped through the door to a phone box close to Jeff's home so that they could make a normal entrance. “We'll sort everything when we get home, let's just enjoy tonight especially considering neither of us is driving and Eve is ‘babysitting’ Franklin” Cassandra softly sighed as she started to walk towards Jeff's house who, thanks to a Janitorial Job with in the Library, has been able to rent his own place meaning he could leave his mother's house in which she promptly turned into a cat sanctuary. “Oh! I almost forgot one thing, Jeff had these especially made for us” Cassandra smiled as she reached into her handbag and pulled out two sparkling gem encrusted crowns. “Really? He expects us to wear those?” Mr Jenkins sighed a frown replacing the cocksure smirk that had previously been spectacularly gleaming upon his lips prior to the delivery of his wife's bombshell. “This is his way of asking us to wear a costume without asking us to adorn a mask or makeup” Cassandra sighed, placing the crown with her initials on the inner band upon her flame red hair. “At least he remembered my hatred for masks, especially since that carnival incident, I suppose I can't really grumble” Mr Jenkins mumbled as he looked down at the crown in his hands. “It's just for one night, besides it makes Jeff happy to see that we made some sort of effort” Cassandra pleaded as she put her hands on top of his guiding the crown to the top of his head. “The things I do for you, woman” Mr Jenkins chuckled softly as he took her hands in his, carefully bending down to place a butterfly kiss upon her lips. Apparently the pair had been stood outside for far too long as their host for the evening flung the front door to his home about to call out to the pair but was rendered speechless by the scene before him, instead he decided to embarrass the couple by wolf whistling at them followed by a sentence that popped into his head at that moment. “Okay, Galahad, I know she's your wife and everything but can you wait until after my party?” Jeff yelled, already high spirited due to the amount of sugar he had already consumed. Blushing, the pair broke apart and intertwined their arms again before stepping into Jeff's humble abode and enjoying their night, Library and Tea Dragon free.


End file.
